Generation and storage of digitally encoded creative content, such as images, illustrations, videos, is rapidly growing. Along with such growth is a growing interest in identifying creative content of interest for commercial and artistic purposes. For example, creators of content need to understand the content that is desired, and consumers of such content, for example marketers and advertisers, need to discover talent and buy content for their brand and websites. The challenge to both creators and consumers of creative content increases with the large number of creative content being uploaded. Current solutions tend to be time consuming and tedious. Accordingly, there is a need for improved computerized methods and systems to identify digitally encoded content of interest to creators and consumers of such content.